


Untangling Knots

by Himitsu3



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu3/pseuds/Himitsu3
Summary: Let me help.” Without missing a beat, Kayn shot back- “No.” “Kayn I know Zed didn’t teach you how to deal with long hair.”Shen helps Kayn fix his hair. Pure fluff for a good boy who deserves some rest every now and again.





	Untangling Knots

Kayn’s hair was a mess. The tidy braid he kept it in had come undone in battle when a Noxian grabbed at the ends of his braid in a feeble attempt to stop him. Rhaast was laughing at his misfortune always having made fun of Kayn’s less than convenient hair, and while Kayn might have cut some off in the past, Rhaast only made Kayn want to keep it all out of spite. 

The problem was  _ how the fuck was he supposed to get out knots coated with dirt and blood?  _ Normally his black hair disguised any mess, but now it sought to dramatice the messiness, looking like a dark, bunched-up cloud behind Kayn’s head. Kayn walked back to Kinkou miserably, wondering if another acolyte had some conditioner he could steal. 

He took roundabout paths through the compound on his way to the modest bath, but he still had to slip into a wall to avoid Shen, who seemed to look directly down at the shadows flickering against the floor where Kayn stood in the wall. To Kayn’s dismay, Shen asked- “Kayn, what are you doing?” Kayn was not one to use shadow magic to pass through walls of the monastery.

“Nothing. I’m just covered in blood, not mine.” It was only a partial lie.  _ Just let me get to my room.  _ “Step out, let me see you.” Kayn hesitated a moment before questioning _ why he gave  a fuck if Shen saw him looking a mess _ , scowling he stepped out of the wall. Shen’s expression twisted to amusement as he tried to stifle a laugh. Rhaast handily pitched in that Kayn looked ridiculous and laughed out loud as Shen covered his mouth with his hand.  

“What are you going to do?” Shen asked, still quietly chuckling. Kayn shoved past him in the hall saying “going to fix it.” Kayn advanced towards his room fuming, noticing Shen began to follow him. “Wait, I’m sorry for laughing. Let me help.” Without missing a beat, Kayn shot back- “No.” “Kayn I know Zed didn’t teach you how to deal with long hair.” 

Kayn was relieved he wouldn’t have to respond to that, as they’d reached his room. Shen didn’t follow him when he stepped into his room and closed the door. Kayn had a wide toothed comb, and he sat criss crossed on the floor as he tried to run it through his hair. Only a few minutes of hair pulling torture later, Kayn heard an audible snap as his comb split straight down the middle.  _ Cheap thing. _

He swung his door open to seek another comb and found Shen, standing there with a small shower caddy looking at him with a shit eating grin.  _ Fuck _ .  _ Should’ve just phased through the walls-  _ Shen interrupted his thoughts. “Follow me.” Kayn prepared to snap at him again, but Shen beat him to it- “That’s an order.” Reluctantly, Kayn stalked down the hall following a cheerful Shen, glaring at the back of his head. Thankfully the shared bathroom was empty, acolytes probably out doing cleanup work after his disposal of Noxians. Shen pointed to a small stool in front of a basin and told Kayn to sit. To his surprise, the water was warm.  Kayn didn’t get hot water usually, and was a bit surprised Shen had heated some for him.

Kayn sat down, and Shen unceremoniously dropped the lump of his hair into the basin of warm water. Shen moved Kayn’s head back to further soak is hair in the water, grabbing a cup to pour water over his head. When he was satisfied that he’d thoroughly soaked the boy’s head, Shen poured about a gallon of shampoo down his hair and began to massage it into his scalp, working his way down. He played with the shorter strands of hair that crowned Kayn’s head, and Kayn had to close his eyes or risk soap pouring in. He hadn’t been touched gently since he was a young boy, and even then only sparingly, but it still surprised Kayn when he found himself stifling a purr.

“A simple touch getting you that worked up? You really are pathetic.” Kayn’s purrs died immediately with Rhaast’s voice. Shen was taking his sweet time shampooing Kayn’s hair, and it seemed a waste not to enjoy it however, so Kayn simply put his foot on the handle of the Scythe abandoned on the ground next to the basin. In an instant their bond allowed for them to share the same sensations. Rhaast felt bits and pieces of Kayn’s emotions in this way, and soon the both of them were purring. Rhaast was mostly quiet after that, and Kayn was surprised when the darkin even asked- “Lean right, Kayn.” He adjusted his head in Shen’s hands, and felt more than heard Rhaast exhale in comfort. 

Shen rinsed Kayn’s hair, leaning him back further to drown it in the water before turning the stool so he could start untangling it. Kayn was devastated when he stopped shampooing, but found the gentle comb and conditioner was better than anything he’d ever felt. Shen started at the ends of his hair, rubbing strands between his fingers and separating knots. After a few minutes of working conditioner in his hair, Shen chuckled and moved his hands in front of Kayn’s face to show him a twig he’d found stuck in a strand, but found no reaction from Kayn. 

Shen moved around to see his face, Kayn’s chin leaning against his chest. He smiled- Kayn had fallen asleep. 

 

Kayn woke up a few hours later, tucked into the bed in his room. Hair thoroughly dry and braided, Kayn wondered how Shen had moved Rhaast next to his bed. He waited for snarky comments from the scythe, but there was no voice. Just silence, and the dim light of the sun outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I knew much about Shen, so if he's a bit OOC I'm sorry. This fic is in a universe where Kayn and Shen and Zed are all at Kinkou and Shen and Zed aren't- you know, at each other's throats.


End file.
